A Wish In My Soul
by Akikaze Ryo - Rain55
Summary: Sebuah kecelakaan menyebabkan Yamamoto kehilangan nyawanya, namun rohnya tidak dapat kembali ke alam sana... Warning!Chara-death, Pairing 80OC
1. Accident

Hmm... Fic ak yg ketiga...

Kali ini gak BL... Pairings 80OC...

Timeline-ny ak ga gitu perhatiin, terus sebenernya mau bikin humor, tp ak gak ahli bikin humor... T.T jadilah begini...

Warning:

Character Death

Disclaimer:

KHR milik Amano Akira, OC milik author walaupun belom muncul...

Selamat membaca...^_^

* * *

Ch1. Accident

Sekolah Namimori

Siang hari terasa sepeti biasa. Jam pulang sekolah seperti biasa diramaikan oleh para murid yang berbondong-bondong keluar lingkungan sekolah.

Termasuk 3 serangkai yang pasti sudah kita kenal...

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, maaf, hari ini kalian jangan datang ke rumahku ya." Seseorang berambut coklat yang tak lain adalah Tsuna memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh, kenapa juudaime?" tanya orang di sebelahnya yang berambut silver yang tak lain adalah Gokudera.

"Iya, ada apa Tsuna?" tanya satu orang lagi di sebelahnya yang tak lain adalah Yamamoto.

"Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya hari ini saudara ibuku datang dan aku diajak pergi bersama mereka. Jadi hari ini tidak akan ada orang di rumahku." Jawab Tsuna.

"Oh, begitu." Respon mereka singkat.

Mereka terus berjalan menuju rumah Tsuna sambil bercakap-cakap tentang hal-hal gak penting yang author terlalu males buat nulisnya. Setibanya di rumah Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera segera mengucapkan salam dan berjalan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sayangnya, jalan ke rumah mereka dari rumah Tsuna ada samanya.

Mereka berjalan berdua menuju perempatan jembatan dekat sungai Namimori (Kalau gak tau ya udah, tapi mestinya pernah ngeliat di anime atau manganya).

"Hey, Gokudera. Hari ini kita tidak akan ke rumah Tsuna bukan? Dan Tsuna akan pergi, bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke rumahku saja hari ini?" Yamamoto tersenyum seperti biasanya ke Gokudera yang berjalan di sebelahnya. (Perhatian : author tidak bermaksud buruk!)

"Hah? Yakyuu-baka, untuk apa aku pergi ke rumahmu?" Gokudera seperti biasanya masih masang tampang gak seneng gitu sama Yamamoto.

"Ya... Maen ajalah..." Jawab Yamamoto masih nyengar-nyengir sendiri.

"Cih, mimpi kali kalau aku mau." Jawab Gokudera sangar.

"Begitu ya, ahahaha." Yamamoto masih seperti biasalah.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berjalan sampai perempatan jembatan tersebut. Saatnya mereka untuk berpisah jalan. Gokudera harus menyeberang jalan, sedangkan Yamamoto membelok ke arah pertokoan (karena rumahnya emang toko... :P)

"Baiklah, aku ke arah sini, sudah dulu ya Gokudera." Yamamoto menunjuk jalan ke arah pertokoan dan melambaikan tangannya ke Gokudera.

Tapi Gokudera malah tidak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan lalu berjalan menyeberangi jalan tersebut MASIH memalingkan wajahnya.

Tin... tin...

"Awas Gokudera!"

CKIITTTT

BRAAKKK

Sebuah mobil sedang melaju dengan cepat dari arah pertokoan. Dan Gokudera menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat bahwa ada mobil dari sebelahnya, mobil tersebut tidak dapat diberhentikan tepat waktu.

Yamamoto yang menyadari ada mobil datang saat Gokudera menyeberang segera berusaha menolong Gokudera dan menolongnya.

Gokudera jatuh terduduk di seberang jalan. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya karena tertabrak tiang listrik akibat didorong oleh Yamamoto.

"Aduh... Hei! apa yang kau..." Gokudera terhenti melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Di depannya, ia melihat Yamamoto, tergeletak di jalan bersimbah darah. Dengan melihat saja ia langsung tahu bahwa Yamamoto tertabrak mobil dan semua itu adalah salahnya.

"YAMAMOTO!" Gokudera berseru memanggil namanya, tetapi tidak ada respon apapun.

* * *

End Of chapter 1

Pendek banget emang... :P

Inspirasinya dari JunxAi Sensation karangan Oobayashi Miyuki jadi bisa ditebak apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya, tapi tetep beda kok...

Terus, chapter selanjutnya ak blom mikir dan gak tau bakal update kapan... jadi ya... begitulah... =.=a

R&R^_^


	2. What the?

Gak ada ide bikin judul...

Ini lagi niat aja makanya bisa bikin chapter 2 dgn cepet... chapter 3 nya gak tau deh kapan... :P

Sebenernya ak merasa ini cerita agak aneh, tapi... ya sudahlah ya...

Makasih buat semua yang udah ngereview, sekarang ak kasih balesanny ^_^

**To y0u** : Dalem mimpi kali ak mau bikin 8059... (/gg)

Ya... Ini chapter juga pendek sih... Ak males bikin chapter panjang-panjang... :P

**To Rst** : Naisbnya bisa dilihat dengan segera di chapter ini... Baca aja...^_^

**To mayumikarinzLoveWorld** : Yaay (ikut"an... :P) OC-ny sih udah ditentuin dr awal, tp belom muncul... Sabar aja deh...^_^

**To Su Zuna Ame** : Bukan, sepanjang hidup gak bakal ak pernah buat 8059... (Sebagai penggemar berat Yamamoto, cara pandangnya Yamamoto bolehnya sama ak doang. Gak boleh sama yang laen -PLAKK-) Sm kayak yang udah ak bilang, OC-ny belom muncul... Jadi sabar aja...^_^

Warning: Character Death Gak niat...

Disclaimer: KHR milik Amano Akira, OC milik author walaupun belom muncul...

* * *

Ch.2 What the?

- Pemakaman Yamamoto -

Rumah Makam Namimori

Hari itu, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa Yamamoto akan meninggal di usia yang sangat muda karena sebuah kecelakaan maut.

Tsuna, Gokudera, dan para guardian yang lainnya datang, termasuk Hibari. Seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya, teman-teman klub baseball beserta managernya ikut melayat hari itu. Ayahnya juga tantu saja datang.

Teman-teman sekelasnya terutama anak-anak perempuan menangisi kepergiannya. Yang lain hanya bisa terdiam melihat jasadnya yang sebentar lagi akan dikubur. Tsuna dan Gokudera pun hanya bisa terdiam di salah satu sisi rumah makam tersebut. Ayahnya terlihat menangis tepat di sebelah peti matinya.

Kepergiannya membawa kesedihan bagi semua orang.

Setelah upacara penghormatan terakhir, peti mati itu pun dibawa untuk dikuburkan. Dan ia dimakamkan tepat di sebelah makam ibunya.

Hari itu, hujan tidak berhenti sampai sore hari...

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Sekolah Namimori

Keadaan terlihat sangat berbeda tanpa Yamamoto di sana. Ia yang biasanya membawa keceriaan bagi kelasnya sekarang sudah tiada. Di atas mejanya hanya ada sebuah pot bunga kecil yang menghiasi.

Tsuna berjalan memasuki kelasnya, Gokudera terlihat sudah duduk di bangkunya sendiri dan segera menyapa Tsuna.

"Selamat pagi, juudaime!"

Gokudera berusaha untuk lebih bersemangat, tapi dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa ia tidak bersemangat hari ini. Begitu pula dengan Tsuna, tetapi ia masih berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Gokudera-kun."

...

TRRIIINNGGGG

Bel pelajaran berbunyi, Tsuna pun duduk ke bangkunya sendiri. Seorang guru memasuki ruangan kelas tersebut dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

* * *

Tidak terasa, waktu sudah siang. Sudah jam pulang sekolah dan para murid bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Seperti biasa Tsuna pulang bersama Gokudera, hanya saja kali ini Yamamoto tidak bersama mereka.

Keadaan mereka saat itu sangat canggung. Mereka belum terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti itu. Berdua saja tanpa Yamamoto sahabat mereka.

Hampir sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak berkata apapun.

Tiba-tiba Gokudera membuka pembicaraan.

"Juudaime, sore ini bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumah juudaime?"

"Eh, kenapa, Gokudera-kun?" tanya Tsuna kembali.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, juudaime."

"Tentu saja boleh, Gokudera-kun."

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Tsuna.

"Baiklah, nanti jam 4 sore aku akan datang, sampai jumpa juudaime."

Setelah itu, Gokudera mengucapkan salam ke Tsuna dan berjalan ke rumahnya sendiri.

* * *

Jam 4 sore

Ting... tong...

Bel di rumah Tsuna berbunyi. Di depannya, tangan kananya yang setia, Gokudera sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

Tsuna pun bergegas membuka pintu dan menyuruh Gokudera masuk. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar Tsuna, mereka duduk di sebelah meja yang biasamereka gunakan untuk belajar bersama dengan Yamamoto.

5 menit berlalu, tetapi mereka berdua masih saja tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Tiba-tiba, Gokudera berdiri dan bersujud di hadapan Tsuna.

"Maafkan aku, juudaime!"

Dengan penyesalan yang sangat dalam ia meminta maaf. Tsuna kaget melihat Gokudera yang tiba-tiba bersujud, walaupun kejadian seperti itu sudah sering tetapi ia tidak pernah melihat Gokudera seserius ini.

"A... ada apa, Gokudera-kun?"

"Sebenarnya akulah yang telah menyebabkan kematiannya."

"Eh...?"

* * *

Di sebuah jalan di namimori, terlihat seseorang berdiri di pinggir jalan.

Orang tersebut terlihat jelas seperti arwah. Tubuhnya tembus pandang, benda di sebelahnya dapat dilihat melalui sisi tubuhnya yang satu lagi.

Orang itu adalah Yamamoto, ya... Yamamoto yang sudah menjadi arwah...

-Yamamoto's POV-

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan.

_'Hmm... Di mana ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?'_

Aku berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. tetapi, aku tidak dapat mengingat apapun.

yang dapat kuingat hanyalah terakhir kali aku dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah dan setelah itu...

Setelah itu, aku tidak dapat mengingat apapun...

Seberapa keras pun aku berusaha untuk mengingatnya, tetap saja aku tidak dapat mengingatnya.

Aku melihat sekitarku, tidak ada yang aneh. Lalu aku melihat ke arah tanganku, entah kenapa tanganku juga tubuhku tembus pandang (?).

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun dan sekarang aku melihat tanganku serta tubuhku tembus pandang.

Hmm... Aku berusaha untuk berpikir rasional, tetapi aku tetap saja tidak dapat menyimpulkan apapun.

_'Mungkin Tsuna mengetahuinya, lebih baik aku menanyakannya kepadanya sekarang.'_

-_End Of Yamamoto's POV-  
_

Yamamoto pun bergegas pergi ke rumah Tsuna, tanpa menyadari dan tanpa mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. (Satu kata : Lemot =.=a)

Ia berjalan terus menyusuri jalan, tidak ada orang yang sepertinya melihatnya dan tidak ada orang pula yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Saat melewati sekolah Namimori, Yamamoto sempat menengok sebentar ke arah lapangan baseball. Tetapi setelah itu ia segera kembali bergegas.

Ia pun tiba di rumah Tsuna, masih belum menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Yamamoto berusaha untuk memencet bel rumah Tsuna, tetapi tubuhnya menembus bel tersebut.

Yamamoto tampak kaget, tidak lama ia kembali mencoba dan hasilnya sama saja.

_'Aneh, kenapa aku tidak dapat menyentuh bel tersebut?'_

Yamamoto kembali berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mengarahkan tangannya ke pintu rumah Tsuna. Hasilnya, dengan sukses tangannya menembus pintu tersebut.

Ia kembali menarik tangannya dan berhenti sejenak. Setelah itu, ia berjalan tanpa ragu ke arah pintu dan tentu saja ia tembus.

_'Apakah aku bermimpi? Apa ini hanya ilusi?'_

Apapun itu, Yamamoto tetap berjalan menuju lantai 2 tempat kamar Tsuna berada.

* * *

Kamar Tsuna

"Sebenarnya akulah yang menyebabkan kematiannya." Gokudera terlihat bersujud tepat di depan Tsuna.

"Eh...? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Gokudera-kun?"

"Sebenarnya waktu itu..."

"Yo! Tsuna, Gokudera!"

Yamamoto masuk dengan menembus pintu kamar Tsuna, setelah melihat Tsuna dan Gokudera ada di sana tanpa ragu Yamamoto langusng menyapa mereka dengan senyumannya yang biasa.

Tsuna dan Gokudera mendengar suara tersebut langsing menghadap ke arah pintu dan membatu di tempat.

"Eh, ada apa?" Yamamoto yang bingung melihat mereka berdua membatu segera kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Ha..."

"?"

"HANTU!" Tsuna dan Gokudera berteriak bersamaan dengan suara yang penuh dengan -ehem- TOA.

* * *

End Of Chapter 2

R&R^_^

Saran, kritik, dan flame pun diperbolehkan... =w=


	3. Realisation

Akhirnya update juga...

Maaf update-nya lama gara-gara kebanyakan PR... T.T

Juga banyak bahasa yang agak aneh gara-gara udah lama gak nulis fanfic... T.T

Terus, makasih buat semua yang review... :)

Sekarang balesan review:

**Rst:** Penjelasannya ada di sini kok, walaupun agak ngarang-ngarang tapi ya udah lah ya... :P

**Yang laen yang nanya tentang OC:** OC bakal muncul di chapter depan, di sini baru penjelasannya aja... Jadi sabar aja...^_^

Ada singkatan-singkatan yang ak pake di sini karena males, ini penjelasannya:

-F- = -Flashback-

-EoF- = -End of Flashback-

Semua yang pake -F- sama -EoF- ceritanya yang ngomong OC ak, yg penjelasannya ada di bawah nanti...

Terus time setting-nya udah ditentuin, setelah pulang dari Future Arc...

Disclaimer : KHR milik Amano Akira, OC milik author

Selamat membaca...^_^

* * *

Ch.3 Realisation

"Eh, ada hantu? Di mana?" Yamamoto menengok ke kiri-kanan seperti mencari-cari sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

Tsuna dan Gokudera membatu di tempat 'jawdrop' saking kagetnya, sedangkan Yamamoto masih aja berdiri depan pintu masang tampang bingung.

HENING

KRIEET

Reborn masuk ke dalam kamar Tsuna, entah kenapa ia tidak kaget melihat Yamamoto yang tembus pandang dan menembus pintu yang dibukanya.

"Yo, kozou!"

"Ciaosu, Yamamoto." Reborn dengan santainya menjawab sapaan Yamamoto seperti biasa dan melngkah menuju tempat Tsuna dan Gokudera cengok.

"E...e...e..." Tsuna kehabisan kata-kata.

"Re... Reborn-san... bukankah itu..." Gokudera menunjuk ke arah Yamamoto.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dari itu, Gokudera." Reborn menyela perkataan Gokudera.

"Apa, maksudmu, Reborn?" Tsuna segera menyela kembali perkataan Reborn.

"Eh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Yamamoto kembali berkata smabil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya ,"Dari tadi aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan."

Semuanya terdiam, perhatian terarah kepada Yamamoto.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, Yamamoto?" tanya Reborn memulai pembicaraan.

Yamamoto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos.

Reborn menundukkan kepalanya, "Salah satu dari kalian, jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"Tapi, Reborn-san..."

"Sudahlah, jelaskan saja." Lanjut Reborn.

"Baiklah kalau Reborn-san berkata seperti itu." Gokudera menghadap ke arah Yamamoto memasang tampang waspada ,"Jadi, kau benar-benar Yamamoto?"

"Hmm? Tentu saja bukan?" jawab Yamamoto.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi?" lanjut Gokudera.

"Tidak."

"Kemarin kau mengalami kecelakaan mobil."

Yamamoto masih diam saja.

"Dan seharusnya dalam kecelakaan itu, kau sudah meninggal." lanjut Gokudera.

!

HENING

Gokudera terdiam, Tsuna masih belum 'back to sense' dan Reborn terdiam di tempat. Yamamoto terlihat tercengang mendengar perkataan Gokudera barusan.

"Aku... ingat..." kata Yamamoto, "Aku sudah mengingatnya... begitu ya... jadi... aku sudah mati..."

"Lalu, kalau begitu kenapa aku bisa ada di sini sekarang?" lanjut Yamamoto.

"Kau tahu cerita tentang roh yang tidak bisa kembali ke alam sana?" Reborn menjawab pertanyaan Yamamoto.

Yamamoto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu, cerita karangan novelis terkenal tentang roh yang tidak bisa kembali itu bukan?" salip Gokudera.

"Benar, pernahkah kau membacanya?" lanjut Reborn.

"Aku pernah membacanya dulu, seingatku novel itu bercerita tentang seseorang yang tidak bisa pergi ke alam sana karena masih ada keinginan yang kuat untuk melakukan sesuatu di dunia ini dan ia berkeliaran di dunia ini sebagai roh" jawab Gokudera.

"Jadi, keadaanku sekarang sama sepertinya?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Tapi, Reborn! Bukankah itu hanya kisah belaka?" Tanya Tsuna yang baru saja 'back to sense'.

"Sayang sekali, sebenarnya kisah itu diambil dari sebuah kisah nyata yang terjadi di Italia." jawab Reborn.

"Eh, jadi...?" Tsuna masih kelihatan kebingungan.

"Sepertinya Yamamoto mengalami hal yang sama dengan orang yang jadi inspirasi novel tersebut." lanjut Reborn.

"Begitu ya... Tapi apa yang membuatku tidak dapat kembali ke alam sana ya?" Yamamoto sedikit bingung.

"Yakyuu-baka, bukankah seharusnya kau yang lebih tau tentang hal itu..." Gokudera membalas Yamamoto.

"Tapi... aku benar-benar tidak tahu..." respon Yamamoto, "Benarkah aku harus pergi ke alam sana?"

"Eh, tidak bisakah kau di sini saja?" salip Tsuna ," Dengan begitu kita masih dapat bersama dengan Yamamoto walaupun dalam wujud roh."

"Hahaha, benar juga, Tsuna." Yamamoto tersenyum membalas Tsuna.

"Cih" sedangkan Gokudera seperti biasa pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Hmm..." Reborn menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi matanya dengan topi miliknya.

"Ada apa Reborn?" Tsuna bingung melihat tutor-nya itu.

"Kau yakin, Tsuna?"

"Eh, memangnya kenapa, Reborn?" tanya Tsuna kembali.

"Tidak, tidak mengapa." Reborn mengecilkan suaranya, "Keberadaan roh di dunia nyata mengakibatkan ketidakseimbangan yang dapat berakibat fatal bagi dunia. Akibat yang paling parah bisa-bisa dunia hancur karenanya, tetapi sebaiknya aku tidak mengatakannya kepada Tsuna."

Tsuna jawdrop sekejap ,"Baiklah! Kalau bagitu mari kita bantu Yamamoto agar ia dapat kembali ke alam sana!"

Reborn masang senyum kemenangan ,"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Gokudera dan Yamamoto sama-sama sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba terdengar, suara dari bawah.

"Tsuna! Ada ada temanmu datang." teriak Nana dari bawah.

"Kaa-san, suruh dia naik saja, aku juga sedang ada tamu." Tsuna berteriak juga membalas ibunya itu.

Tidak lama kemudian...

Seseorang terlihat masuk ke kamar Tsuna.

"Yo, Reborn, otoutou, kau juga Gokudera..." Dino masuk memberi salam.

"Dino-san, mengapa kau kemari?" tanya Tsuna heran.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf kemarin itu aku tidak dapat datang ke pemakaman Yamamoto." lanjut Dino, "Jadi aku hari ini datang untuk mengucapkan turut berduka cita."

Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Reborn terdiam. Padahal Yamamoto sekarang tepat berdiri di sebelah Dino, tetapi sepertinya Dino sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Yamamoto.

"Eh, Dino-san, kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" tanya tsuna sambil menunjuk arah tempat Yamamoto berdiri.

"Melihat apa?" Dino menengok ke arah yang Tsuna tunjuk, tetapi ia masih sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Yamamoto.

"itu..."

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Reborn memotong perkataan Tsuna.

"Hmm... kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, aku masih ada urusan lain." balas Dino, setelah itu ia segera keluar dan pergi.

"..."

"Reborn, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepada Dino-san?" tanya Tsuna.

"Tidak... Tidak ada alasan khusus..." jawab Reborn.

"Tapi, Reborn-san bukankah itu hal yang aneh?" lanjut Gokudera ," Kita dapat melihat Yamamoto, sedangkan ia tidak."

HENING

"Sebenarnya cerita dalam novel tersebut sedikit direkayasa."jawab Reborn ," Yang dapat melihat roh hanyalah orang yang mengenal orang itu dengan baik dan memakai ring yang mempunyai kekuatan 'dying will flame'."

"Tapi bukankah Dino-san juga memakai ring?" tanya Tsuna kembali.

"Ada satu lagi." lanjut Reborn, "Yang dapat melihat roh terbatas pada anak-anak saja. Umur Dino sudah tidak termasuk dalam kategori anak-anak."

"..."

"Berarti orang biasa tidak dapat melihatku?" tanya Yamamoto yang dari tadi belum kebagian dialog.

Reborn mengangguk kecil, "Bagaimanapun juga tempatmu sebenarnya bukan di sini, orang lain dapat melihatmu atau tidak itu bukan hal yang penting."

"Yang penting sekarang, bagaimana cara membuat Yamamoto dapat kembali ke alam sana?" lanjut Reborn.

"Berarti kita harus mencari tahu alasan ia terikat pada dunia ini bukan?" kata Gokudera.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu apapun..." jawab Yamamoto.

"..."

"Sudahlah, besok kita lanjutkan lagi." kata Reborn, "Untuk sementara pulanglah terlebih dahulu, besok akan kita bahas lebih lanjut."

"Oh, baiklah." jawab Yamamoto, setelah itu ia langsung berjalan keluar.

"Eh, Reborn, bukankah lebih baik Yamamoto tidak pulang ke rumahnya?" tanya Tsuna.

"Jangan bodoh, Tsuna!" jawab Reborn, "Justru biarkan ia pulang, agar ia dapat menyadari keadaannya sekarang."

Tsuna dan Gokudera hanya terdiam setelah itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga pulang dulu juudaime." kata Gokudera, "Sampai bertemu lagi di sekolah besok."

"Baiklah, Gokudera-kun." jawab Tsuna.

Setelah itu Gokudera juga pergi keluar meninggalkan Tsuna dan Reborn.

* * *

Yamamoto akhirnya tiba di rumahnya, ia pun masuk tanpa membuka pintu. (Baca: nembus)

"Ayah, aku sudah pulang!" Teriak Yamamoto sambil berjalan ke lantai atas rumahnya.

Pada saat itu, toko-nya sudah tutup.

Yamamoto menemukan ayahnya sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Di sana pun ia menemukan 2 buah foto, foto dirinya dan ibunya yang berada di sebuah Butsudan.

Ayahnya berlutut di depannya sambil berdoa.

"Ayah..." Yamamoto berjalan mendekati ayahnya, tidak lama kemudian ayahnya berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut, melewati Yamamoto begitu saja.

"Eh, tunggu, ayah..." Yamamoto berusaha untuk menahan ayahnya, tetapi tangannya tidak dapat menggapainya. Tangannya menembus tubuh ayahnya, seperti halnya ia menembus pintu dari tadi.

Yamamoto hanya bisa tercengang akan kenyataan bahwa ia sekarang tidak bisa menyentuh apapun dan ayahnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut begitu saja.

HENING

_'Keberadaan roh di dunia nyata mengakibatkan ketidakseimbangan yang dapat berakibat fatal bagi dunia._'

_'Yang dapat melihat roh hanyalah orang yang mengenal orang itu dengan baik dan memakai ring yang mempunyai kekuatan 'dying will flame'.'_

"Begitu ya... Sejak awal tempatku sudah bukan di sini lagi..." gumam Yamamoto.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Tsuna berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa, tidak terlambat hari ini. Ia berpapasan dengan Gokudera di tengah jalan dan mereka berdua berjalan ke sekolah bersama.

"Juuadime, jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya Gokudera.

"Hmm... aku juga belum tahu..." jawab Tsuna , "Apakah kau sudah melihat Yamamoto hari ini?"

"Belum, mungkin kita dapat melihatnya di sekolah." balas Gokudera.

"Begitu ya..."

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan tiba di sekolah tepat waktu, tetapi mereka juga tetap tidak menemukan Yamamoto di sekolah.

TING TONG TENG TONG

Bel pelajaran pun berbunyi dan pelajaran segera dimulai.

* * *

Yamamoto berjalan menuju sekolah dari rumahnya, ia sampai tepat saat bel pelajaran berbunyi.

"..."

Gerbang sudah ditutup, tetapi Yamamoto dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah. Saat itu, sedang ada pelajaran olahraga anak-anak kelas 1. Mereka sedang bermain baseball.

Tanpa ragu, Yamamoto pun berjalan ke arah lapangan baseball dan menonton murid-murid bermain dari salah satu ujung lapangan.

-F-

_'Yamamoto-kun, kau suka baseball?'_

_-EoF-  
_

_

* * *

_Istirahat siang...

Tsuna dan Gokudera seperti biasa makan siang di kelas.

"Pada akhirnya, kita tidak menemukan Yamamoto di sekolah." kata Tsuna memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja Juudaime. Mungkin saja dia masih di rumahnya." jawab Gokudera.

"Benar juga..." respon tsuna sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Gokudera menengok ke arah jendela ,"Hmm... Bukankah itu dia, juudaime?"

"?"

"Yamamoto, di lapangan baseball." lanjut Gokudera.

Jendela kelas Tsuna menghadap tepat ke arah lapangan baseball dan mereka dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dari jendela tersebut.

Tsuna segera melihat ke arah jendela dan melirik mencari-cari Yamamoto. Benar sekali, ia menemukan Yamamoto berdiri di pinggir lapangan baseball.

"Iya, mari kita segera ke sana, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna segera berdiri bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tapi, juudaime..."

TRIIIIIIING

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Bel sudah berbunyi."

"Sudahlah, pulang sekolah saja kita hampiri dia, juudaime." kata Gokudera.

"Hmm... baiklah." jawab Tsuna, sebenarnya alasannya karena gak mau di-kamikorosu Hibari gara-gara kabur waktu jam pelajaran.

* * *

Jam pelajaran terus berlalu dan akhirnya jam pulang sekolah pun tiba...

Lapangan baseball sudah sepi...

"Yamamoto!" panggil Tsuna, ia berjalan bersama Gokudera menghampirinya.

Yamamoto segera menengok ,"Yo, Tsuna! Ada apa?"

"Eh? Bukankah kita akan mendiskusikan tentangmu di rumahku?" tanya Tsuna.

"Ah, maaf, Tsuna, sehabis ini ada kegiatan klub baseball." jawab Yamamoto.

"Yakyuu-baka! Kau sudah tidak dapat..."

PLETAKK

Sebuah benda dengan sukses mengenai kepala Gokudera sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-kun?" tanya Tsuna khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa juudaime, tapi siapa yang melempar benda tadi itu?" lanjut Gokudera masang tampang marah.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn tiba-tiba muncul dengan pakaian pohon yang sering digunakan sebelumnya.

"Re-Reborn!" Tsuna kaget melihat Reborn tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hari ini kita pending dulu, biarkan Yamamoto mengikuti kegiatan klubnya." lanjut Reborn.

Yamamoto tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, kozou!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang sekarang."

"Tapi, Reborn..."

CKLEK

Reborn menodongkan Leon yang sudah berubah menjadi pistol ke arah Tsuna.

"HIIIEEE, baiklah!" jawab Tsuna.

Setelah itu Reborn, Tsuna, dan Gokudera yang masih memegangi kepalanya karena tertabrak sesuatu tadi berjalan pergi dari arah lapangan.

Yamamoto masih berdiri di situ, raut wajahnya berubah sedih seketika ketika kegiatan klub dimulai.

-F-

_-PLAKK-_

_'Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Yamamoto-kun?'_

-EoF-

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Reborn berjalan manuju rumah Tsuna.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kita biarkan Yamamoto tetap di situ, Reborn?" tanya Tsuna memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidakkah kau melihatnya, baka-Tsuna?" jawab Reborn.

"Eh, melihat apa?"

"Raut wajahnya, kau melihatnya kan Gokudera." lanjut Reborn.

"Ah, iya." jawab Gokudera, " Raut wajahnya pada saat jam pelajran itu biasa saja, tetapi pada saat kegiatan klub raut wajahnya berubah derastis."

"Berarti, keinginan Yamamoto bukan untuk bermain baseball lagi?" tanya Tsuna kembali.

"Benar, masalahnya ada pada kegiatan klub tersebut." lanjt Reborn.

"Tapi, memangnya ada apa dengan klub tersebut?"

"Itu tugasmu untuk mencarinya, Tsuna." jawab Reborn, "Carilah informasi tentang orang ini dan kau akan mengetahuinya."

Reborn memberikan Tsuna sebuah foto, Gokudera pun ikut melihat foto tersebut.

"Eh, Reborn, bukankah dia..." respon Tsuna.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu, juudaime." Gokudera kembali berbicara, "Karena hari ini kita tidak jadi berkumpul, aku juga akan mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin. Setelah itu aku akan segera ke rumahmu, juudaime."

Setelah itu Gokudera dengan cepat melesat pergi ke arah lain.

"Selanjutnya kau, Tsuna." lanjut Reborn, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tsuna terdiam sebentar dan menghela napas, "Baklah, aku juga akan mengumpulkan informasi."

Reborn hanya tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Selama beberapa jam kegiatan klub berlangsung, Yamamoto hanya diam saja melihat-lihat dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari keberadaannya di situ.

-F-

_'Di mana semangatmu hidupmu! Bukankah kau yang mengatakan untuk tidak menyerah apapun yang terjadi!'_

-EoF-

_

* * *

_Kamar Tsuna...

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat mendapatkan informasi?" Tsuna kebingungan.

"Baka-Tsuna, pintar-pintarlah mencari alternatif." jawab Reborn, setelah itu Reborn segera duduk di meja belajar Tsuna.

"Aduuh... Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu..." Tsuna berusaha untuk berpikir tetapi tetap tidak ada ide.

Tiba-tiba...

BRAKK

"Juudaime, aku sudah mendapatkan informasinya!" Gokudera mendobrak pintu kamar Tsuna dengan terburu-buru, tentu saja Tsuna kaget.

"Benarkah, Gokudera-kun?" tanya Tsuna antusisas, "Yang kutahu ia hanyalah anak perempuan yang ada di angkatan kita bukan?"

"Iya." jawab Gokudera ,"Namanya Nishizaki Nanaki, 13 tahun. Kakinya lumpuh dan ia tidak dapat berjalan tanpa alat bantu, sekarang ia selalu menggunakan kursi roda. Ia ikut percepatan kelas karena itu sekarang dia seangkatan dengan kita. 2 tahun lalu ia baru pindah ke Namimori. Sekarang ia tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya yang membuka sebuah toko buah-buahan di pertokoan Namimori. Tidak ada informasi tentang masa lalunya, di mana dulu ia tinggal, dan sebagainya."

"Begitu ya... Jadi apa hubungannya dengan Yamamoto, Reborn?" tanya Tsuna.

"..."

"Reborn?"

"Zzzz..." reborn sudah dalam posisi tidur.

Tsuna dan Gokudera hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

End Of Chapter 3

Agak cepet ceritanya? Dan agak gampang ditebak alurnya? Bagaimanapun ak merasa ada yang aneh...

Oh ya, kata-kata yang kedua itu referensi cerita waktu Yamamoto mau bunuh diri...

Seperti biasa, ak gak tahu kapan mau update lagi... Mungkin agak lama kayak kali ini... T.T (Tergantung nasib)

Ya sudahlah, chapter berikutnya itu bener-bener flashback yang nyeritain tentang OC...

**R&R^_^**


	4. Meeting

Update-ny mungkin sekarang per minggu, tapi gak tepat juga... Kadang-kadang males sih... :P

Kali ini agak pendek, entah kenapa ak makin males dan makin lama makin banyak ulangan... T.T

Timelinenya sebelum ketemu Tsuna dkk...

Terus, ak lupa ngasih profile OC, sebagian liat aja d profile ak...

Klo sikapnya, dia tenang dan kalem kykny cukup jelas...

Balesan review :

Selamat membaca aja, makasih udah baca dan udah review... ^_^

Disclaimer:

KHR milik Amano Akira, OC milik Author

* * *

Ch.4 Meeting

-Yamamoto's POV-

Lagi-lagi aku melihatnya hari ini.

Setiap kali kegiatan klub baseball berjalan pada hari Kamis dan Jumat, aku selalu melihatnya di sana. Seorang anak perempuan tepat di atas ruang kelasku.

Dari lapangan baseball aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, rambutnya tidak terlalu panjang dan berwarna hitam. Ia juga merupakan anak dari angkatanku tetapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya di jam pelajaran karena ia berbeda kelas denganku.

Entah kenapa pandangannnya selalu mengarah ke lapangan ini, aku tidak tahu tapi tatapannya selalu terlihat sedih dan kesepian.

Sampai suatu hari aku ditugaskan untuk menaruh barang di gudang lantai atas. Melewati ruangan tersebut, aku memutuskan untuk setidaknya menyapanya.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasku, aku membuka pintu di ruangan tersebut. Saat itu, aku baru menyadari, bahwa ia sebenarnya menggunakan sebuah kursi roda. Mendengar suara pintu, ia segera menengok ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya, iapun membalas tersenyum. Tetapi, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ia sedikit memaksakan senyumnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Aku, Nishizaki Nanaki. Salam kenal." jawab anak itu.

Kami berdua terdiam sesaat, memang aku memutuskan untuk menyapanya. Tetapi aku tidak pernh memikirkan apa yang harus aku katakan kepadanya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah latihan sedang berlangsung?" tanya Nanaki.

"Tadi aku disuruh oleh senpai untuk membereskan peralatan."

Lagi-lagi keadaan menjadi canggung.

"Oh ya, aku sering melihatmu di sini. Memangnya apa yang selalu kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hmm? Bukankah kau dapat melihatnya dengan jelas?"

Aku sedikit bingung, lalu aku menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan melihat banyak peralatan menggambar seperti kuas dan kanvas di sekitar. Aku mengintip ke luar dan di depan kelas itu tertulis "Art Club".

"Ah! Maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya."

Aku segera meminta maaf sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa. Kau orang yang lucu ya, Yamamoto-kun." Nanaki tertawa, tetapi bagaimanapun juga aku tidak melihatnya benar-benar bahagia.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia kembali melihat ke arah lapangan baseball.

"Yamamoto-kun, kau suka baseball?"

"Tentu saja."

Aku tidak begitu mengerti maksud pertanyaannya, tetapi tentu saja aku menyukai baseball.

"Iya, ya. Kalau tidak kau tidak akan masuk klub baseball. Bodohnya aku."

"Kau juga suka baseball, Nishizaki?"

Ia terlihat semakin sedih ketika aku melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut, ia membalikkan kepalanya kembali ke arahku dan tersenyum kecil.

"Panggil saja aku Nanaki, Yamamoto-kun." jawabnya, "Tentu saja, aku juga menyukainya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak ikut bergabung dengan kami saja?"

Ia terdiam, sepertinya aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah.

"Sayang sekali itu tidak mungkin. Kau lihat keadaanku kan? Berjalan pun aku tak bisa, apalagi bermain baseball."

"Kenapa?"

Sepertinya ia agak tercengang mendengar respon dariku.

"Tidak dapat berjalan bukan artinya kau tidak dapat bermain bukan? Dengan kedua tanganmu kau masih dapat menggambar, berarti kau juga masih dapat melempar dan menangkap bola menggunakan kedua tanganmu itu."

Saat itu, hanya hal itu yang terpikir di dalam kepalaku.

Ia kembali terdiam, sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan jawabanku.

"Ahahaha, benar juga ya. Kau benar-benar orang yang lucu."

Ia kembali tertawa, entah kenapa kali ini aku dapat melihat sedikit kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Yamamoto-kun."

"Eh, iya, sama-sama."

Kenyataanya, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya berterima kasih kepadaku, tetapi lebih baik aku membalasnya.

Mendengar jawabanku, ia tertawa kembali. tetapi aku tetap tidak mengerti karena itu aku hanya bisa tertawa juga.

Tidak lama, aku mendengar suara dari arah lapangan, aku segera mencoba melihat ke arah lapangan dan melihat para anggota klub sedang memulai latihannya.

"Gawat! Latihan sudah dimulai, kalau begitu aku pergi terlebih dahulu ya."

"Eh, tunggu!"

Ia memanggilku tepat sebelum aku melewati pintu ruangan tersebut. Aku segera menengok kembali sebelum melangkahkan kakiku keluar ruangan.

"Kembalilah ke sini besok sebelum kegiatan klub."

"Baik."

Aku hanya menjawabnya singkat, bahkan aku tidak terlalu memikirkan arti perkataannya dan segera kembali ke lapangan.

Setelah itu pada sisa hari itu aku tidak melihatnya di ruangan itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Jam pelajaran sudah selesai, sebentar lagi kegiatan klub baseball akan dimulai. Untung saja aku mengingat perkataannya kemarin, sebelum kegiatan dimulai aku segera pergi ke ruangan tersebut.

Sesampainya, aku pun segera membuka pintu dan menemukan Nanaki seperti biasa di dekat jendela. Mendengar suara pintu dibuka ia segera menengok ke arahku.

"Selamat siang, Yamamoto-kun."

"Iya, siang juga. Jadi untuk apa aku kau memanggilku ke sini?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin minta tolong sesuatu."

Nanaki menjalankan kursi rodanya perlahan-lahan ke arahku. Kursi roda miliknya tidak otomatis, ia mendorong sendiri rodanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tolong bantu aku turun ya?"

"Eh?"

"Maksudku, ini kan lantai 3, bantu aku turun ya. Susah untuk turun sendirian dari lantai 3 ke lantai 1 menggunakan kursi roda." lanjutnya.

"Oh iya, baiklah."

Aku segera berjalan ke belakangnya dan mendorong kursi rodanya. Ia pun segera menengok ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sekolah Namimori tidak menyediakan fasilitas untuk penyandang cacat, karena itu menaiki dan menuruni tangga menggunakan kursi roda sangatlah sulit.

Tetapi aku tetap membantunya menuruni tangga, perlahan-lahan akhirnya kami pun tiba di lantai 1.

"Terima kasih, Yamamoto-kun. Maafkan aku telah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak masalah, kau boleh meminta bantuanku kapa saja."

"Dari sini, aku sendiri saja."

"Benarkah, kau bisa sendiri?"

"Tenang saja, kalau lantai 1 tidak ada masalah bagiku. Lagipula sebentar lagi kegiatan klub dimulai bukan?"

"Ah benar juga! Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Nanaki!"

Aku segera mengucapkan salam dan melangkah pergi, setelah itu aku tidak melihat lagi ke mana ia pergi.

Di lapangan para anggota sudah berkumpul, kegiatan akan segera dimulai dan aku tiba di sana tepat waktu.

"Semuanya, berbaris!"

Sang pelatih memberikan komando.

"Perhatian semuanya, mulai hari ini kita akan kedatangan teman baru dan ia akan bekerja sebagai manager tim baseball mulai saat ini juga. Ah, waktu yang sangat tepat, ia baru saja datang. Silahkan oerkenalkan dirimu."

Seseorang masuk ke lapangan baseball dari luar, aku tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena aku berada di barisan yang agak belakang. Tetapi dengan kursi roda itu aku dapat segera mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

"Namaku Nishizaki Nanaki dari kelas 1-B, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi manager klub baseball, salam kenal."

* * *

End Of Chapter 4

Pendek dan belom selesai, chapter depan masih ngelanjutin masa lalunya.

R&R^_^


	5. Truth

Ok, update chapter 5...^_^

Kayak biasa, chapter selanjutnya sekitar 1 minggu lagi...

Chapter ini juga lumayan pednek karena ak masih ngelanjutin fic ak yang laen... T.T

Oh, y OC bisa diliat di profile DA ak, profile-nya .com...

Buat yang review juga kayak biasa makasih dan selamat membaca... :)

KHR milik Amano Akira dan OC milik author...

* * *

Ch.5 Truth

-Yamamoto's POV-

"Namaku Nishizaki Nanaki dari kelas 1-B, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi manager klub baseball, salam kenal."

Kenapa Nanaki bisa ada di sini? Lagipula kenapa manager?

Saat aku sibuk memikirkan hal tersebut, Nanaki menghadap ke arahku dan tersenyum. Semua anggota yang lain sibuk berbisik-bisik tentang manager baru tersebut dan tentu saja memberi salam balik kepadanya.

"Baiklah, cukup perkenalannya. Mari kita mulai latihan. Pertama lari keliling lapangan 10 kali."

"Baik!"

Sang pelatih kembali memberi arahan dan para anggota dengan serempak menjawabnya. Aku hanya melihat Nanaki bercakap-cakap dengan sang pelatih lalu pergi ke arah ruangan klub.

Setelah itu, aku tidak melihatnya lagi sedikitpun saat kegiatan klub berlangsung.

* * *

Setelah kegiatan klub...

"Baiklah, kegiatan klub hari ini sudah selesai, bubar!"

Para anggota segera bubar, kecuali anak-anak kelas 1. Setiap kegiatan klub, anak-anak kelas 1 selalu pulang paling telat karena merekalah yang mendapat tugas untuk membersihkan lapangan. Tetapi, biasanya akulah yang pulang paling telat, karena biasanya aku senang berlatih sendiri di lapangan ketika semuanya sudah pulang.

Hari ini pun juga seperti itu. Ketika semuanya sudah pulang, aku berlatih sebentar di lapangan. Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu, matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Aku pun berjalan ke ruangan ganti untuk mengganti baju dan selanjutnya ke ruangan klub untuk mengambil tas.

Setelah itu aku memasuki ruangan klub dan saat juga, aku melihat Nanaki sedang membereskan barang-barangnya di dalam ruangan klub.

"Loh, Nanaki, kau belum pulang?"

Ia seperti agak kaget melihatku tiba-tiba masuk.

"Belum, baru saja aku mau pulang." jawab Nanaki, "Kau juga, kenapa kau belum pulang, Yamamoto-kun? Bukankah seharusnya seluruh anggota sudah pulang pada jam ini?"

"Tadi aku latihan sebentar setelah kegiatan berakhir."

Aku segera membereskan barang-barang milikku dan bergegas menuju pintu untuk pulang.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang terlebih dahulu ya, Nanaki."

"Eh... Tunggu!"

Ia memanggilku tepat sebelum aku melangkah keluar ruangan tersebut.

-End Of Yamamoto's POV-

* * *

-Nanaki's POV-

Aku tidak tahu. Sejak kemarin bertemu secara langsung dengannya, aku merasa ada perubahan pada diriku. Aku merasa bahwa aku dapat lebih mengutarakan perasaanku dan bebanku selama ini terasa lebih ringan.

Aku memang sering melihatnya dari 'ruang kesenian' tempatku biasa, tetapi baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya secara langsung.

Dialah yang telah membuatku memutuskan untuk menjadi manager klub baseball. Selama ini, orang melihat keadaanku yang cacat dan menggunakan kursi roda ini selalu mengatakan bahwa tidak ada harapan untuk olahraga dan macam-macam hal lainnya. Tetapi ia mengatakan bahwa aku masih punya harapan. Dengan keadaan seperti apapun, aku masih mempunyai harapan. Dialah yang telah membuka pintu hatiku untuk kembali mencoba masuk ke dunia olahraga.

Selama SD, sebelum aku tidak dapat menggunakan kakiku lagi. Aku termasuk dalam klub baseball. Kali ini, walaupun aku tidak dapat menjadi anggota. Setidaknya aku dapat membantu klub baseball sebagai manager.

Kemarin setelah ia pergi, aku berjalan perlahan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Aku meminta kepadanya agar membiarkan aku memasuki klub baseball sebagai manager. Awalnya ia tidak setuju, tetapi atas bujukanku sekaligus pelatih tim baseball yang memang membutuhkan manager sakarang, aku diperbolehkan untuk menjadi manager sementara sebelum ditemukan orang baru. Setelah itu, aku ditugaskan untuk mengurus keuangan dan jadwal dari klub baseball.

Ternyata mengurusi dokumen-dokumen yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal tersebut memakan waktu cukup lama. Memang, kerjaku hari ini cukup banyak karena tidak ada manager klub sampai kemarin, karena itu hari ini aku berada di sini sampai matahari hampir tenggelam.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku, aku segera membereskan barang-barang milikku dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Saat itu juga, tiba-tiba Yamamoto-kun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Setelah basa-basi sebentar, ia juga bergegas untuk pulang...

"Eh... Tunggu!"

Aku memberhentikannya. Padahal, aku tidak tahu juga untuk apa aku memanggilnya kembali.

"Iya?"

Dia menengok ke arahku. Aku mencoba mencari alasan lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama saja, Yamamoto-kun?"

Sepertinya alasan yang kubuat dengan mendadak itu bukan alasan yang bagus. Tetapi, ia kembali berjalan ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Boleh saja."

"Eh, baiklah, kalau begitu kau tunggu saja di luar ruangan ini. Sebentar lagi aku selesai."

Karena sudah terlanjur, sepertinya aku harus membiarkannya begitu saja. Tetapi, dalam hatiku aku senang dia menerima tawaranku.

Setelah membereskan semua keperluanku di sana, aku segera keluar ruangan.

"Maaf, Yamamoto-kun. Kau sampai harus menungguku."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ia kembali tersenyum ke arahku dan berjalan ke belakangku, mendorong kursi rodaku perlahan-lahan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yamamoto-kun. Biar aku saja yang mendorongnya sendiri."

Aku merasa tidak enak kepadanya. Padahal aku yang mengajaknya pulang bersama, tetapi ia harus repot-repot mendorong kursi rodaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kau juga sulit untuk berjalan sendiri bukan."

Sekali lagi, ia tersenyum kepadaku. Padahal aku tidak berbuat apa-apa untuknya, tetapi kenapa ia begitu baik padaku?

Aku tidak bisa menolak tawarannya, bagaimanapun juga aku tahu memang sulit untuk berjalan sendiri ke rumahku menggunakan kursi roda.

-End Of Nanaki's POV-

* * *

-Yamamoto's POV-

Di sepanjang perjalanan kami bercakap-cakap.

"Oh, ya, Nanaki, di mana rumahmu?"

"Rumahku ada di pertokoan Namimori, tepatnya di 'Toko Sayuran Aoyama'"

Aku tahu tempat itu, tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku dan memang berada dalam area pertokoan Namimori.

"Kalau begitu pas sekali. Searah dengan rumahku, rumahku di 'Kedai Take-Sushi' di pertokoan Namimori. Orangtuamu mengelola toko sayuran?"

"Tidak, paman dan bibiku yang mengelolanya."

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"Itu..."

Ia terdiam sebentar, sepertinya aku salah menanyakan pertanyaan.

"Err... Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, jika kau tidak mau."

Ia kembali terdiam, wajahnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak ingin menceritakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yamamoto-kun. Sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu, sebelum aku masuk ke sekolah Namimori, aku tinggal di luar kota ini. Ayahku dan Ibuku mengajakku pergi ke kota ini untuk mengunjungi paman dan bibiku menggunakan mobil... Saat itu, mobil yang kutumpangi mengalami kecelakaan... Ayah dan ibuku kehilangan nyawa mereka dalam kecelakaan tersebut, sedangkan aku menjadi cacat seperti ini... Sejak saat itu, aku dirawat oleh paman dan bibiku di Namimori dan disekolahkan di Sekolah Namimori..."

"Maaf..."

"Eh, kenapa, itu bukan masalah besar, Yamamoto-kun."

"Tidak, aku telah mengingatkanmu pada kejadian itu. Sudah seharusnya aku minta maaf..."

Nanaki hanya menghadap ke arahku dan memaksakan senyumnya, padahal matanya saja sudah berkaca-kaca.

Kenapa dalam keadaan seperti itu ia masih dapat tersenyum? Tetapi aku juga, mungkin jika dalam keadaan yang sama sepertinya, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum dan melupakan kesedihanku.

Walaupun seperti itu, tetap saja... Hal itu terlalu kejam...

Tidak terasa, kami sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, pertokoan Namimori.

Aku mengantarkannya sampai ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku sampai sini, Yamamoto-kun."

"Iya... Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu..."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Yamamoto-kun."

Aku melambaikan tanganku, ia juga melambaikan tanganku. Tidak lama, ia masuk ke dalam toko-nya.

Entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman di hatiku saat itu, tetapi saat itu aku tidak mengetahui perasaan apa ini.

-End Of Yamamoto's POV-

* * *

End Of Chapter 5

Sbenernya, pertanyaan belum pulang itu rancu... Jelas" dia ngeliat Nanaki di situ berarti dia belom pulang, gak usah ditanya juga udah tau... :P

R&R^_^


	6. Feelings

Akhirnya update jg... -w-

Maaf, ak harus nge-skip sisa flashback-nya soalnya stuck dan klo gak, gak selesai-selesai...

Jadi, hirauin aja flashback yg dulu y... T^T

Ak bakal update ini gantian sm yg 'Let's Make A Wish' jd abis ini ak bakal update yg itu dulu, baru ini lagi...

Trus alur ceritanya agak dicepetin, mestinya sekitar 1-3 chapter lagi juga tamat...^_^ Tergantung panjang chapter-nya...

Makasih yg udah nge-review kemaren... Ak lupa udah bales atau belom sih... :P

Disclaimer : KHR milik Amano Akira, OC milik author

Ya udah segitu aj, selamat membaca... :)

* * *

Ch.6 Feelings

Keesokan harinya, di perjalanan menuju sekolah Namimori...

Karena Yamamoto tidak jelas berada di mana, Tsuna berangkat berdua saja ke sekolah bersama Gokudera. Mereka bercakap-cakap di jalan tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Pada akhirnya, Reborn tidak memberitahu kita apa hubungan Yamamoto dengan anak itu." keluh Tsuna.

"Hmm... Bagaimana jika kita tanyakan sendiri kepadanya, juudaime? Anak itu seangkatan dengan kita kan? Pasti mudah mencarinya."

"Benar juga, mungkin lebih baik kita tanya langsung."

"Eh, juudaime, lihat itu."

Gokudera menunjuk ke arah gerbang sekolah dan Yamamoto yang berada di depan gerbang.

"Yamamoto! Sedang apa kau di sini?" seru Tsuna.

Yamamoto menengok ke arah Tsuna dan Gokudera mendengar panggilan Tsuna.

"Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera! Tentu saja aku menunggu kalian berdua, habis aku tidak punya tujuan lain." jawab Yamamoto dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Oh ya, Yamamoto, kau kenal dengan Nishizaki Nanaki?" tanya Tsuna langsung, sepertinya ia salah mengerti maksud Gokudera di bagian 'tanyakan sendiri kepadanya'. tapi idenya bukan ide yang buruk.

"Nanaki? Tentu saja, aku kenal dia. Dia manager baru dari klub baseballku."

"Maksud juudaime apa hubunganmu denganya, yakyuu-baka!"

"Hmm... Tentu saja, ia temanku." jawab Yamamoto dengan polos.

"Yamamoto, kau menyukainya?" tanya Tsuna. Sepertinya Tsuna dapat menebak akibat pengalamannya pernah ditembak oleh 'Dying Will Bullets' hanya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya, walaupun sampai saat ini belum terbalas.

"Menyukainya? Tentu saja, ia juga temanku." Yamamoto masih menjawab dengan polos. Tsuna dan Gokudera sweatdrop.

"Maksud juudaime apakah kau mencintainya, yakyuu-baka!" seru Gokudera sekali lagi sebagai translator Tsuna.

"Hmm... Te..."

Wajah Yamamoto mulai memerah.

"EH!"

Tsuna kaget mendengar respon Yamamoto, sedangkan Gokudera kembali sweatdrop.

"Maksudmu kau baru menyadarinya, yakyuu-baka!" seru Gokudera lagi.

"Ha... habis..." jawab Yamamoto masih dengan mukanya yang merah.

Teng... tong... teng... tong...

Sayang sekali, bel sekolah memotong perkataan Yamamoto.

"Gawat! Bel sudah berbunyi! Ayo kita masuk sebelum kita di kami-korosu Hibari-san,Gokudera-kun! Sampai nanti lagi, Yamamoto!" Tsuna segera menarik Gokudera memasuki gerbang dan berlari menuju kelas sebelum suatu yang fatal terjadi kepada mereka.

Yamamoto masih di luar berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Eh? Siapa?" Yamamoto melihat sekitar dan menyadari bahwa Hibari sang ketua kedisiplinan komite sekolah sudah tiba di depan gerbang dan sekarang sedang menegurnya. Tentu saja, Yamamoto baru saja ingat kalau Hibari bisa melihatnya. Sepertinya Reborn memberitahukan semua detail tentang apa yang terjadi kepada Hibari, tetapi, tidak peduli roh maupun manusia biasa, tetap saja Hibari ketat jika menyangkut peraturan sekolah.

Hibari men-deathglare Yamamoto.

"Ahaha, maaf, Hibari. Aku akan sgera masuk." jawab Yamamoto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seperti biasa juga. Yamamoto kun masuk ke sekolah walaupun ia tidak tahu tujuan pastinya. Yang pasti ia tidak mau di-kamikorosu Hibari walaupun kalau dipikir apakah sebenarnya bisa?

* * *

Tidak terasa istirahat makan siang pun tiba, Gokudera dan Tsuna seperti biasa makan siang di atap. Karena Yamamoto tidak ada kerjaan lain, ia berpikir untuk mencari Tsuna dan Gokudera. Ia juga menuju ke atap.

Di atap, tepat sekali ia menemukan Gokudera dan Tsuna di sana.

"Yamamoto! Tepat sekali, kita sedang membicarakanmu." Tsuna memanggil dari tempatnya. Yamamoto pun berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Oi, yakyuu-baka, sekarang aku dan juudaime sedang membahas rencana untuk menyatukanmu dengannya, bantulah, ini untuk kepentinganmu juga bukan?"

Mendengar perkataan Gokudera, yamamoto terlihat sedikit murung, tetapi ia tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Lebih baik tidak usah, Gokudera, Tsuna juga."

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Tsuna heran.

"Aku menghargai keinginan kalian untuk membantuku, tetapi itu tidak perlu. Karena aku tahu, ia menyukai orang lain."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, agar masalah ini cepat selesai, akan kubantai orang itu." respon Gokudera.

"Ahaha, itu tidak mungkin." jawab Yamamoto.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Gokudera kembali.

"Karena orang itu ada di depanku sekarang."

?

"Orang itu adalah kau sendiri, Gokudera."

"Aku?"

"Eh! Ia menyukai Gokudera-kun?"

Yamamoto mengangguk kepada Tsuna.

"Sepertinya ini masalah yang rumit." tiba-tiba suara seseorang terdengar entah dari mana.

"Siapa itu?" Gokudera langsung siaga.

"Ciaossu!" Tiba-tiba saja Reborn muncul dengan gayanya yang misterius itu, entah dari mana, mendarat atau tepatnya menendang kepala Tsuna dari atas.

"Aduh! Reborn! Sedang apa kau di sini!" seru Tsuna sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena tendangan Reborn barusan.

"Kali ini, aku ada urusan dengan Gokudera, biarkan aku berbicara empat mata dengannya." lanjut Reborn.

"Ahaha, baiklah, anak kecil." Yamamoto pergi dari tempat itu saat itu juga. Sedangkan Tsuna dengan agak ogah-ogahan kembali ke kelas.

"Ada urusan apa denganku, Reborn-san?" tanya Gokudera.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Gokudera?" tanya Reborn.

"Eh, maksudnya?"

"Setelah kau mengetahui kenyataannya dari Yamamoto, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Reborn kembali.

"Hmm... Karena ia bilang tidak usah, lebih baik tidak usah mencampuri urusan mereka berdua."

"Begitu ya..." respon Reborn memasang tampang kecewa dengan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Eh, ada apa, Reborn-san?"

"Tidak apa-apa... Sebaiknya aku tidak mengatakan bahwa lebih baik Gokudera bergegas menemui anak itu agar masalah selesai. Kalau tidak, masalah tidak akan selesai dan mungkin keseimbangan dunia bisa benar-benar hancur. Tsuna juga pasti mengharapkan hal itu. Ups... Aku keceplosan..."

"..."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, ciao!"

"..." Gokudera terdiam. Ia berpikir dengan keras.

Hening

* * *

-Gokudera's POV-

Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?

Menurut Reborn-san aku harus menemuinya, apa berarti aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku tidak suka padanya dan bahwa Yamamoto menyukainya?

Tapi...

Tch... Aku akan melakukan apapun yang juudaime inginkan! Lebih baik aku menemui anak itu sepulang sekolah nanti.

-End Of Gokudera's POV-

* * *

Sementara itu, Yamamoto tidak mengetahui apa yang akan segera terjadi. Tsuna dan Gokudera melewatkan sisa waktu pelajaran dan akhirnya tibalah waktu pulang sekolah.

"Juudaime, hari ini aku ada urusan sebentar, juudaime pulanglah terlebih dahulu." kata Gokudera sambil bersiap untuk berjalan ke arah lain.

"Baiklah, Gokudera-kun. Sampai jumpa besok." Tsuna melambaikan tangannya perlahan.

Setelah itu Tsuna berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan sekali lagi menemukan Yamamoto di sana.

"Yamamoto! Sedang apa lagi kau di sini?" seru Tsuna.

"Ahaha, aku masih tidak tahu harus ke mana hari ini, jadi aku menunggu kau dan Gokudera keluar saja." jawab Yamamoto.

"Oh, begitu, tapi hari ini Go... Aduh!"

Lagi-lagi, tiba-tiba Reborn datang dan menendang kepala Tsuna dari belakang.

"Reborn! Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" seru Tsuna sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Yamamoto, kau tahu apa yang Gokudera sedang lakukan sekarang?" tanya Reborn, mengacuhkan Tsuna.

"Eh... Tentu saja tidak, ada apa?" tanya Yamamoto heran.

"Sekarang ini, Gokudera sedang mencarinya, Nishizaki Nanaki untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah ini." lanjut Reborn.

Tsuna dan Yamamoto tercengang mendengar jawaban Reborn.

"Benarkah itu, Reborn?" tanya Tsuna.

Reborn hanya menganggukkan kepala, memberi kepastian.

Melihat Reborn menganggukkan kepalanya, Yamamoto segera berlari mencari Gokudera.

"Ya... Yamamoto!" seru Tsuna.

"Biarkan dia, Tsuna." Reborn menghentikan Tsuna sebelum ia mengejar Yamamoto.

"Eh... Tapi..."

Sekali lagi, Reborn memasang senyum kemenangan.

* * *

End Of Chapter 6

Klo banyak typo, mohon dimaklumin, sebagian besar dibuat pagi" jam 1an... -w-

R&R^_^


	7. End Of All

Udah lama... Akhirnya update T^T

Gimana y... Banyak halangan sih... Outbond, pulang outbond sakit berapa hari, kayaknya 2 minggu-an dan waktu ak sakit gak boleh nyalain laptop T^T

Trus jeda ngerjain yang satu lagi dulu, soalnya maunya update gantian...

Tp ternyata yg "Let's Make A Wish' makan wkt lama bgt, lbh bnyk lg halanganny, coba lanjutin yg ini dulu jdny...

Ternyata yg ini selesai duluan, jd mau gak mau publish yg ini dulu lah...

Ya udahlah, yang penting selesai, yg satu lg butuh waktu dikit lagi, selamat membaca ^_^

* * *

Last Chapter. End Of All

Yamamoto terus berlari berusaha menemukan Gokudera dan menghentikannya.

Dan saat itu juga, di belakang sekolah dekat gymnasium. Gokudera sudah memanggil Nanaki untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Nishizaki Nanaki bukan?" Gokudera memulai pembicaraan, saat itu tidak ada siapapun selai mereka berdua di belakang gymnasium itu.

"Iya, ada urusan apa denganku?" tanya Nanaki.

"Kau kenal dengan Yamamoto bukan?"

"Yang baru beberapa saat ini terkena kecelakaan itu bukan... Iya, ia adalah salah satu anggota klub baseball juga, tentu saja aku mengenalnya."

"Sebenarnya kemarin itu... eh, tidak... Sebelum ia meninggal ia pernah bercerita padaku bahwa katanya kau sebenarnya suka padaku."

Nanaki terdiam mendengar perkataan Gokudera, namun ia sepertinya tidak begitu terkejut.

"Ini yang ingin kukatakan, Yamamoto juga mengatakan bahwa ia sebenarnya suka padamu. Sebisa mungkin, aku tidak ingin mengkhianatinya..."

Nanaki kembali terdiam, ia tidak merespon dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak lama, air mata terlihat menetes.

"Aku..."

Ia mulai menjawab dambil menahan tangisnya, tepat saat itu juga, Yamamoto tiba di tempat.

Gokudera yang menyadari kehadiran Yamamoto segera menengok ke belakang dan mersepon dengan spontan, "Yamamoto?"

"Eh?"

Nanaki menghentikan kata-katanya dan melihat ke arah Gokudera yang baginya terlihat aneh, karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain dirinya. Saat Nanaki mengangkat kepalanya dapat terlihat dengan jelas genangan air mata di matanya. Yamamoto pun segera menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlambat.

"Gokudera, kau sudah menceritakan semuanya?" Yamamoto segera bertanya, namun pandangannya tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa, penuh dengan kesedihan.

Gokudera pun menangguk perlahan, Nanaki masih saja memandangi Gokudera yang dilihatnya seperti bicara sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat... sudahlah... lebih baik aku kembali sekarang juga..." Yamamoto segera melangkah menjauhi tmpat itu.

"Tunggu!" Gokudera berteriak memanggil Yamamoto menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya. Yamamoto pun kaget dan segera berhenti.

"Kau mau membiarkan hal ini berakhir begitu saja? Setidaknya dengarkanlah jawabannya sampai akhir!"

Yamamoto menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan kembali berjalan.

"Yamamoto-kun!"

Yamamoto segera berhenti, mendengar yang kali ini memanggilnya adalah Nanaki.

"Kau ada di sana bukan? Yamamoto-kun?"

Perhatian kembali berpusat pada Nanaki, Yamamoto pun menghentikan langkahnya kembali.

"Kau bisa melihatnya?" Gokudera pun heran kenapa Nanaki bisa mengetahuinya.

Nanaki perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya... Kau bisa melihatnya kan Gokudera-kun? Bahkan kau bisa mendengarnya... Yang kulihat dari sini hanyalah sebuah cahaya kecil, aku tidak dapat melihat ataupun mendengarnya... Tetapi aku percaya... Bahwa ia ada di sana..."

Nanaki terlihat kembali meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Nanaki..."

"Kumohon, Yamamoto-kun! Dengarlah ceritaku dahulu!"

...

Yamamoto pun membalikkan badannya dan kembali menghadap ke arah Nanaki dan Gokudera di sana.

"Ia akan mendengarkannya, lanjutkanlah, Nanaki." Gokudera berusaha meyakinkan Nanaki.

Secercah senyum dapat terlihat di wajah Nanaki pada saat itu, walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Terima kasih... Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun."

Nanaki pun memulai ceritanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mendengar dari mana tentang diriku yang menyukai Gokudera-kun... Mungkin hal itu benar adanya, tapi... Sejak aku bertemu dengannya, itulah pertama kalinya aku merasakan rasanya mempunyai sahabat... Sejak kecil, aku tidak pandai dalam pergaulan, aku sering ditinggal sendiri dan aku tidak pernah mempunyai sahabat... Saat aku melihat Gokudera, disenangi banyak orang dan juga mempunyai sahabat yang penting baginya... Mungkin sebenarnya, rasa suka yang kumiliki hanyalah sekedar rasa iri dari dalam hatiku... Tapi ketika aku bersama dengannya... Yang kurasakan adalah hal yang berbeda... Aku merasakan kehangatan dari dalam dirinya, ia merupakan sosok sahabat yang baik... Tanpa kusadari, orang yang kusukai sebenarnya..."

Nanaki terhenti sebentar, ia kembali menangis.

"Hanyalah dirinya..."

Yamamoto dan Gokudera terdiam kehabisan kata-kata.

Tiba-tiba saja Reborn datang entah dari mana dan melemparkan sebuah benda ke arah Nanaki, ia pun dengan reflek menangkapnya.

"Reborn-san!"

"Genggamlah benda itu erat-erat, Nishizaki Nanaki." Reborn berdiri di pagar yang berada di dekat sana, "Kau sudah mempunyai bakat dari awal, pikirkanlah, apakah kau ingin melihat Yamamoto lagi?"

Nanaki mengangguk kepada Reborn, ia menggenggam benda itu erat-erat dan berdoa sambil menutup mata dalam hatinya. Dalam hati ia terus berharap agar dapat sekali lagi kembali dipertemukan dengan Yamamoto.

Sepercik 'Dying Will Flame' dapat terlihat di genggaman tangannya, ketika ia membuka mata... Ia dapat melihatnya... Yamamoto, tengah berdiri di sebelah Gokudera... Walaupun tubuhnya tembus pandang, tidak salah ia adalah Yamamoto...

Reborn kembali tersenyum melihatnya.

"Yamamoto...-kun..."

"Nanaki... Kau dapat melihatku?"

Nanaki menganggukkan kepalanya dan air mata pun terlihat kembali. Perlahan-lahan Yamamoto berjalan mendekati Nanaki dan ia... Berusaha memeluknya... Dengan tubuh yang tidak dapat merasakan itu, Yamamoto berusaha memeluknya... Nanaki juga, walaupun ia tidak dapat merasakannya secara fisik, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan dari Yamamoto, iapun berusaha memeluknya kembali...

"Maafkan aku..." bisik Yamamoto perlahan, "Aku juga... sebenarnya mencintaimu... sejak dulu..."

Nanaki tidak merespon, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

Saat itu juga, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Yamamoto bersinar, seperti terselimuti dengan 'Dying Will Flame' miliknya, berwarna biru cerah. Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan mereka masing-masing. Kali ini, Yamamoto berdiri tepat di depan Nanaki, memandangi tangannya dan tubuhnya yang terselimuti cahaya itu.

Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya semakin cahaya itu semakin memudar...

"Yamamoto-kun?"

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya waktuku di sini sudah habis..."

"Kau sudah harus pergi?"

Kali ini, Yamamoto tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, aku tidak ingin kita berpisah seperti ini, angkat kepalamu dan tersenyumlah. Ini bukanlah perpisahan selamanya, suatu saat, aku yakin kita pasti dapat bertemu lagi."

Nanaki berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya sebisa mungkin, namun ia tidak dapat menahannya. Tetapi, ia menghadap ke arah Yamamoto dan tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum di depannya.

Tsuna baru saja datang dan melihat kejadian itu, saat itu Yamamoto sudah hampir tidak terlihat lagi.

"Terima kasih, Nanaki..."

Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia tersenyum lalu menghadap ke belakang.

"Terima kasih, Gokudera, Tsuna, dan kau juga, anak kecil."

Yamamoto memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kumpulan cahaya kecil. Cahaya-cahaya kecil itu terbang ke arah langit dan saat itu juga, hujan turun.

Nanaki, Gokudera, Tsuna, dan juga Reborn tidak ada seorangpun yang mengeluarkan kata-kata. Kepergiannya begitu tiba-tiba, tetapi ia kembali dan menghilang lagi.

* * *

1 minggu kemudian...

Di ruang klub baseball, Nanaki menengadah ke langit sampai sekarang, ia merasa ia masih dapat melihat cahaya-cahay kecil yang ditinggalkan Yamamoto. Waktu singkat yang dilalui bersamanya tidak akan pernah dilupakan seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah menganggap pertemuan mereka sesuatu yang menyedihkan, ia sangat bahagia, dapat bertemu dengannya.

"Ciaossu, Nanaki."

Tiba-tiba saja Reborn terlihat di ruangan klub tersebut.

"Oh, selamat pagi, namamu Reborn bukan? Terima kasih atas kejadian waktu itu..." Nanaki menundukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Kau masih memegangnya bukan? Benda yang kuberikan waktu itu?"

"Eh, benda ini?"

Nanaki mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari tas yang dibawanya, benda itu lain tidak lain adalah sebuah Vongola Ring milik Yamamoto, Vongola Ring Of Rain.

"Dengan itu, kau resmi menggantikan Yamamoto sebagai Vongola Guardian yang baru."

* * *

End

Err... Aneh ya endingnya? Tp gak bakal ak lanjutin krn gak sempet T^T

Ak bener" makasih buat yang udah baca sampe akhir, maaf update-nya lama, tp ak bener" gak nyangka bakal begini...

R&R^_^


End file.
